ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dina Meyer
| Place of birth = Queens, New York, USA | Characters = Donatra }} Dina Meyer is the actress who played Commander Donatra in . She is perhaps best known for her role as Dizzy Flores in the 1997 science fiction film Starship Troopers, which co-starred Clancy Brown, Christopher Curry, Lenore Kasdorf, and Brenda Strong and featured a musical score by Basil Poledouris. Meyer is also known for playing Detective Kerry in the first four Saw films. Career Television Meyer first acquired recognition for her recurring role as Lucinda Nicholson during the fourth season of the popular series Beverly Hills, 90210. Among the performers she worked with on this series were Michael Durrell, Ann Gillespie, Tracy Middendorf, Lawrence Monoson, Claudette Nevins, Noley Thornton, and Cress Williams. Those who directed Meyer on 90210 include Chip Chalmers, Les Landau, and James Whitmore, Jr. In 1997, Meyer made three appearances on the hit NBC sitcom Friends as Joey's actress-girlfriend, Kate. The following year, she made a guest appearance on Ally McBeal along with her Star Trek Nemesis co-star, J. Patrick McCormack. In 2000, Meyer starred as Agent Holiday in the short-lived UPN series Secret Agent Man, in which John de Lancie and Musetta Vander guest-starred. She also made an appearance on the HBO series Six Feet Under with Ed O'Ross and Kellie Waymire. During the 2002-2003 television season, Meyer starred as Barbara Gordon, aka The Oracle (formerly Batgirl) in the superheroine adventure drama Birds of Prey. This show's cast also included Ian Abercrombie as faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. Meyer subsequently had contracted roles on two other short-lived series: a recurring role on NBC's Miss March (2003-04) and a regular role on Fox's Point Pleasant (2005-06). The latter series was produced by Star Trek: Voyager writer Robert Doherty and Star Trek: The Next Generation Unit Production Manager Kelly A. Manners. Other recent television credits include the movie Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough (2005, with Van Epperson) and guest appearances on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Robert Curtis Brown and Wallace Langham), Thief (starring Clifton Collins, Jr.), CSI: Miami (with David Lee Smith), Monk (with Ruth Williamson), Burn Notice (with Jay Karnes and Michael Shanks), and Castle (with Tom Schanley). Film Meyer made her feature film debut with the lead female role in the 1995 science fiction thriller Johnny Mnemonic, which featured production design by Nilo Rodis-Jamero. Meyer then starred in the 1996 fantasy film Dragonheart, which co-starred Brian Thompson and featured the voice of Sean Connery. Following her role on Starship Troopers, Meyer starred in the horror film Bats, which, like Nemesis, was written by John Logan. The cast of Bats also featured Bob Gunton. She subsequently starred in such films as Deadly Little Secrets (with Roger Cross), Unspeakable (with Marco Rodriguez), and Eye See You (aka D-Tox, with Chris Nelson Norris) before playing Donatra in Star Trek Nemesis. Meyer played the supporting role of Detective Allison Kerry in the 2004 horror film Saw, which became a blockbuster hit and spawned a highly-successful franchise. One-time Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actor Benito Martinez also appeared in the first film. Meyer reprised her role as Kerry in the first three sequels: Saw II (2005), Saw III (2006), and Saw IV (2007). The latter also featured Star Trek: Voyager guest actor Justin Louis. Meyer's other film credits include The Storyteller (2005) with Kim Darby and Balancing the Books (2008) with Ed Begley, Jr. In addition, she recently starred in the short film VideoDome Rent-O-Rama, along with Gregory Itzin. Her latest feature film was the 2010 horror-thriller Piranha 3-D, in which she acted alongside 's Christopher Lloyd. Meyer and Lloyd both received their roles in this film through casting director Alyssa Weisberg. External links * * * cs:Dina Meyerová de:Dina Meyer es:Dina Meyer Meyer, Dina Meyer, Dina